Checkers
by pocketgopher
Summary: Harry and Leena meet online over a checkers game. H/L. don't question, just read!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer. I do not own these wonderful, fun-to-torture characters. I own nothing but my mind, and I'm not even sure about that.

Just for the record, flames will be used in the usual way, i.e., to toast marshmallows. Also, be it known that I do not like Bit, so there most likely will be some Bit-bashing (I love that word)

Chapter 1: Everybody loves checkers

"Checkers!?!?"

Leena grinned, shaking the box she held to make the pieces rattle. "Sure! It's raining, I'm bored, and there's nothing else to do. Unless you're afraid I can beat all of you."

Brad, disinterested as usual, went back to surfing the tv. Bit raised his head out of his bowl of popcorn long enough to stare stupidly at Leena. Jamie and Dr. Toros, however, were intrigued. 

"Alright, Leena, I'll play you. But before we start I think you should know that I was Checkers Champion at my old school." Jamie said. "Fine," grinned Leena, "That'll make it all the sweeter when I beat you."

Leena went to the dining table and set up the board. "Red or black?" she asked Jamie. 

"Red. It's my favorite color."

~*~*~*~*~*

Ten minutes passed. The only sounds to be heard were the crashing of thunder, the click of the remote, and Bit's loud chewing. Jamie had taken all but three of Leena's pieces, and Dr. Toros was looking dejected about the money he was going to lose to Bit for betting on Leena. Then, suddenly, Leena jumped all but one of Jamie's pieces, and trapped that so that it couldn't move without being jumped. Leena was grinning more than ever, while Jamie just stared silently at the board. "Another game?" he asked quietly.

"sure!" Leena replied

"Hey, Bit! They're playing again! Double or nothing?"

"You're on!"

~*~*~*~*~*

After winning ten out of ten games, and laughing at Bit losing all his prize money to her dad, Leena retired to her room for some REAL competition on the Zoids Battle Commission website. Aside from stats and team information, the site hosted a rather large gameplay room, with chess, poker, blackjack… and checkers.

Online, Leena's name was 'DibSniper', and her password was… er… oh, yeah, she remembered! 'food&weaponry', her two favorite things in the world!

After checking out a few games and deciding the players were too weak even to get points off of, she sat down at a table with a player named 'KingHC', who looked like a decent player. He was one of the best there, after all, with 7187 points racked up. 

Dibsniper: wanna play?

KingHC: sure. Think you're good enough?

Dibsniper: are you kidding? I just hope you don't run home to your mother when I beat you!

KingHC: alright, then. Ready! Fight! ^_^

Dibsniper: =p you're still going down, bad sense of humor notwithstanding

~several moves pass~

KingHC: so… obviously you battle Zoids, what team are you on?

Dibsniper: nuh-uh, don't ask me anything about my team or my Zoid, and I won't ask you about yours. That is confidential information!

KingHC: ohh… big words O.o

Dibsniper: what? You expect less from the beautiful, the wonderful, the genius…

KingHC: yes?

Dibsniper: no way! You're not going to trick me into revealing myself THAT easily!

KingHC: Darn. I guess I'll just have to settle for winning. Another game?

Dibsniper: what?!?!? You can't have won. There's only been ten moves!

KingHC: umm, I think you had better look at the board. 

Dibsniper: You better give me another chance to beat you :: holds KingHC up by his collar:: or else…

KingHC: ::gulp:: alright. This time tomorrow? I have an early morning battle…

Dibsniper: alright, you got yourself a game!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* @---- *~*~*~*~*~*~

after that first game, Leena and the mysterious KingHC played checkers every day. Soon they stopped playing checkers entirely, after it became obvious that when one would win a game, the other would win the next one, and talked like old friends. Leena felt like she had known KingHC all her life. She knew that his favorite color was yellow, that his family had money, and that he prefered dogs over cats. Leena smiled. Finally, finally, she had a friend she could rely on, who liked her for HER, not just for her zoid or her piloting skills or the prize money.

What's you think? Should I continue? BTW, KingHC is Harry, if you haven't figured that out yet… King Harry Champ? Get it?


	2. The Date!! and so it comences

Chapter 2: The Date

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Leena!! Your prince is here to sweep you of your feet!!" Harry knocked even harder on Leena's door, trying to get her attention. "Harry, it's 4:00 in the morning! No sane person would be up this early!" "Like they say, my dear, they early bird gets the worm! Now, Leena, honey, will you do me the honor of going out to dinner with me tonite?" 

Leena turned over in her bed and pulled her pillow over her head. "Sure Harry, anything, just go away and let me sleep!"

'Well, maybe next time she'll agr—what!! She agreed!! My Leena's going on a date with me!! Oh happy day!!!' Harry thought.

"Ok, Leena dear, I'll be back at 7:00 tonite. The restaurant is formal but if you want to show up in paint-stained pants it's fine with me. See you tonite, bye honey!!" Harry almost couldn't talk, he felt so happy. Practically skipping, he went out to his flashy sports car and began the long drive home.

"Sure, Harry, 7. Ok, g'bye now" with those tender parting words, Leena promptly went back to sleep, a beautiful dream about a king who came to rescue her on a snowy white horse. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"YES!!!! SHE SAID YES!!!" Harry was shouting so load that cats barked and dogs meow-ed fifty miles away. Suddenly, though, something cut through Harry's euphoria. 7 was the time he usually met Dibsniper on the 'net. He couldn't just not show without an explanation or something. "I know! I'll get her e-mail from the database, or her phone number, or something. Then I can let her know I won't be on tonite!"

With some of the usual Harry Champ luck and some creative hacking, Harry was soon in the Zoids Battle Commision database. 'Let's see, registered ID's…Dibsniper…Dibsniper…ahha! Here it is. And the pilot is…Leena?!?!?!?!'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At breakfast, the rest of the Blitz team was surprised, to say the least. 

"So, let me get this straight. You agreed to go on a date with Harry tonite at 7?" The good doctor was by now rather worried about his baby girl. "Are you sure you're not sick?" "Dad, it was 4 in the morning. I probably would have agreed to marry him if he'd go away!"

"Ha!" Bit laughed, "Don't tell Harry that, or he WILL ask you to marry him."

"Ignore Bit, he's an idiot." Said Brad, just as Jamie piped up, "What will you be wearing?"

"Well, it's formal, so I guess I'll have to go out and buy a dress…"

Bit snickered "You? In a dress? We know you're in love with Harry, but isn't that a little much?"

Leena smiled a fake smile. "Bit, dear, how many times do I have to tell you? I DO NOT NOW, NOR WILL I EVER LIKE HARRY!!! And I look better than most of those bimbos YOU like." Bit, unable to come up with a suitable retort, satisfied himself with grabbing one of Leena's pieces of bacon. "Bit!!!! Give that back!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*

After a relatively quiet breakfast, considering the circumstances, Leena went online on the off-chance that KingHC was on. Surprisingly, he was, and Leena discussed matters with him over a nice game of checkers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry sat in shock for a few hours before noticing that Dibsniper – Leena – had come on and wanted to talk with him.

Dibsniper: I'm sorry, but I won't be here tonite.

KingHC: Why?

Dibsniper: I have a date. Actually, though, I'm kinda thinking of canceling. 

Harry was saddened by her comment, though not really surprised. However, maybe he could convince her to really go out with him. This could be a good thing…

KingHC: again, why?

Dibsniper: well, he's about the most obnoxious person the world has ever seen… he has NO fashion sense whatsoever.

KingHC: it sounds like you really haven't ever given him a chance

Dibsniper: um, no. But he's always stalking me! Why should I give him a chance?

KingHC: until you know the real him, you shouldn't judge him. What if he's really the love of your life, but you never know because you never take a chance on finding out?

Dibsniper: I guess your right. I gotta go now, though. I need to go get a dress for tonite! Buh-bye

(Dibsniper disconnects)

KingHC: goodbye, Leena…

(KingHC disconnects)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry showed up exactly at 7 in his yellow sports car. He liked it because it was important-looking, but not like he _wanted_ to look important. Since Leena's comment about lack of fashion sense, Harry had abandoned his usual, flashy clothes. Tonight he was wearing a dark blue suit with a red rose in the buttonhole. 

Nervously, Harry knocked on the door, he, personally, would not be surprised if Leena shut the door in his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Leena nervously smoothed her dress while waiting for Harry. She _still _wasn't sure about this, but KingHC was right. She should at least give Harry a chance. After all, he couldn't be all bad if he had enough sense to be in love with her.

__

Ding Dong Ding Dong  


Leena heard the doorbell ring, and went answer it. It had to be Harry. She took a deep breath…'well, here goes…' She opened the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry took a deep breath, then let it out in a gasp. She looked beautiful. Offering her the rose from the buttonhole of his suit, he offered her his arm and said in his most suave voice "Your carriage awaits, mi'lady." Blushing slightly – she was not used to Harry being this charming – Leena took his arm and allowed him to help her into the car. 

Review!! R&R doesn't mean rest and relaxation you know!


End file.
